This invention relates to a device for the isolation of a body or a part of the body in a sterile environment and more particularly, this invention relates to device for the isolation of a corpse during and after the performance of an autopsy to prevent possible infection and contamination of medical personnel.
In many medical procedures, it is desirable to isolate the body of the patient. Isolation is important to protect a patient from microorganisms in the general environment. Patient isolation is also extremely important in the treatment of a patient suffering from a highly infectious disease for the safety of attending medical personnel.
In the case of an autopsy, isolation of the corpse is extremely desirable to protect the doctors and attendants during the autopsy, especially when a lethal and possibly contagious disease was the cause of death. Isolation could be important when AIDS, Jacob Creutzfeld disease, Hepatitis or Tuberculosis, for example, was the cause of death.
Furthermore, once the autopsy has been performed, infection of personnel can occur during the clean-up process. Blood spills, pieces of tissue and other fluids and matter associated with the autopsy can soil personnel clothing and the equipment and floors in the autopsy suite creating a risk of infection to personnel. Indeed, even the air surrounding the corpse may be infected with air-born microorganisms creating a health risk. Thus, personnel performing the autopsy are at risk during the autopsy and furthermore, personnel involved with the clean-up of the autopsy suite and the transport of items used during the autopsy are also in danger of infection. It has become apparent that equipment and procedures should be utilized during the autopsy that minimize the risk of spread of possible infection from the corpse. Therefore, it would be desirable to have an isolation apparatus surrounding the corpse to contain body matter, prevent microorganisms from becoming air-born and to provide a convenient and safe method to remove the matter during the clean-up after the autopsy. It would also be desirable to have a means for disinfecting the air within such an isolation apparatus after the autopsy has been performed and before the isolation is broken by removing the corpse from the isolation device.
Various devices have been suggested to isolate a body and to contain body matter while procedures are performed on the body. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,936 to Cox discloses a transit isolator that facilitates the transfer of a patient from one unit to another. The isolator comprises two sets of frames, one of which has suspended from it, an isolator in the form of a flexible film envelope and a basal structure to support the patient and all horizontal members. Essentially, this device is for the protection of a hypersensitive patient and would not contain matter secreted from the body of the patient. Moreover, it would not allow attending personnel to work on the patient without removing him from isolation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,367,728 to Mutke discloses an isolation apparatus comprising a flexible envelope divided into a plurality of sealed sections having air or gas supplied so that optimum inflation condition of the sack is always achieved. It should be noted that this device is optimally a device for treatment of live patients. Furthermore, it requires air or gas systems for the good of the patient and to maintain isolation compartments.
Prior to the present invention there simply was no apparatus which could effectively protect medical personnel from contamination during an autopsy, provide a means for safe disposal of contaminated materials utilized during the autopsy and also disinfect the air after the autopsy had been performed.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and inexpensive apparatus to isolate a corpse or part of the corpse from its surroundings during a medical procedure such as an autopsy so that medical personnel performing the medical procedure are protected from infectious matter.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an isolation apparatus which will reduce the risk of infection to physicians and other attending personnel during and after a medical procedure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an isolation apparatus which is collapsible into its own self-contained disposable bag thereby allowing the apparatus and any corpse matter resulting from the medical procedure which had been performed to be disposed of with minimum risk of spread of infection.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an isolation apparatus having means for disinfecting the air within the isolation apparatus after the medical procedure is completed an before the isolation seal is broken.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an isolation apparatus having means for collection and containment of body matter and fluids secreted during a medical procedure.